Prickly Prairie
Prickly Prairie is the 4th area that appears in the game Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera. At the end of the area, Cactus McCoy has to defeat Alpaca Jack. Challenges #Pick all 15 wildflowers. #Beat the level in 3:30. #Cut 6 logs with a Chainsaw. #Take out Alpaca Jack with his own Revolver. #Juggle and launch Alpaca Jack into the stratosphere. Locations of the treasures Chest 1 The first Chest is relatively easy to find. In the first room/section of the area, go to the platform with the three Crushers and a zipline. Drop off of the right side of this platform, and you should be standing under a sign that is pointing diagonally-left upwards. Go right and you should see a chicken. Grab it, jump right as far as possible and you should land on a platform with the first Chest. Chest 2 The second Chest is quite easy to reach as well. Progress through the second room/section of the area until you find the first Barrel Rocket. Pick it up, but instead of normally going left and through the breakable blocks, turn to the right. Don't worry about the crusher, it appears as though McCoy is immune to it when riding barrel rockets. Angle McCoy's flight path upwards as well so he lands on the platform (not changing his path will put him on a collision course with the platform). Chest 3 Chest three is in the same room/section of the area as Chest two. To make describing it's location easier, stand near the end of this room/section of the area, at the part just before where you walk into the third room/section of the area. Go right until you reach a pole with a ladder rung at the top. Jump onto the platforms to the left of it, and then right, grabbing onto the ladder rung. Jump right, and you should grab onto a rope. Climb across, and drop down onto the platform with the Yellow Shooting Enemigo and breakable blocks. Dispatch the Yellow Shooting Enemigo if you haven't done so already, and use your bombs to destroy the blocks. Only a few steps to the right is the third Chest. Note that you will need Fuse Bombs or some other explosive weapons to get to this Chest. Chest 4 Chest four is in the third room/section of the area. Upon reaching the first Barrel Rocket (as well as only accessible one on foot, so you shouldn't be able to confuse it with others) in the room, grab it. It will carry you up and onto a platform with another barrel rocket. Ride this one to the left. On yet another platform with a barrel rocket, grab this one to go up. This time you will soar to a ledge with the fourth Chest. Chest 5 Chest five is in the same room as Chest four. Start out at the camp fire/checkpoint in this room, then go left until you reach the breakable blocks. Bomb them and continue running left, and you will reach another wall of breakable blocks. Bomb them as well, grab the chicken, and run back right. Carry it over to under the platform that has a ladder rung beneath it. Toss the chicken onto that platform, then jump up on the ladder rung, and jump up onto the platform with the chicken. Jump up onto the platform (carrying the chicken with you) slightly above the one you are currently on. To the right you should see a rope with ladder rungs. Jump up and over to the ladder rungs, tossing the chicken onto the platform to the right. Grab onto the ladder rungs, climb up, and jump right onto the platform with the chicken. Grabbing the chicken, jump as far right as possible and you should land on the platform with the fifth Chest. Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Areas Category:Cactus McCoy Areas Category:Locations